mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Schatz von Greifenstein
Der Schatz von Greifenstein ist die achte Episode der Serie My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die neunundneunzigte der Serie. Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash werden zur Lösung eines Probleme nach Greifenstein geschickt. Doch sie werden sich nicht einig wie sie es machen wollen. Inhalt Backe, backe Kuchen Im Nascheckchen ist Pinkie Pie gerade beim Backen mit Gummy als ihr Schönheitsflecken anfängt zu blinken. Was nur eines bedeutet, Die Karte ruft Nach Pinkie. Kurz um überlässt sie es Gummy fertig zu backen und macht sich auf den Weg. Die Geschichte der großen Greife Twilight ist ganz aus dem Häuschen das Pinkie und Rainbow Dash nach Greifenstein im Herzen des Greifenkönigreiches gehen werden. Die Begeisterung kann Rainbow Dash nicht ganz teilen, nach dem ihre alte Greifen Bekannte Gilda bei ihrem Besuch so fies zu ihren Freunden war, besonders Pinkie. (Siehe: Gilda, die Partybremse) Aber die zwei müssen so oder so gehen. Twilight erzählt das die Greife früher Gold gierig waren bis König Grover den Pokal von Boreas fand. Der Legende nach wurde der Pokal aus dem Staub goldener Sonnenuntergänge geschaffen der von den Nordwinden über die Berge geweht wurde. Der besitzt des Pokal erfüllt die Greife mit Stolz. Es heißt auch das der Pokal ihr Reich in das majestätischste aller Länder verwandelte. Da unterbricht Rainbow Dash Twilight mit der Frage warum ihr die Greife auf einmal so wichtig sind. Tja nach Gildas Besuch war Twilight neugierig und hat die Geschichte der großen Greife gelesen und ist Seid dem begeistert. Rainbow Dash wäre es ganz recht wen Twilight an ihrer Stelle führe. Aber dann hätte es der Plan ja angezeigt. Auf dem Weg Im Zug nach Greifenstein beschäftigt sich Rainbow Dash mit einem Lehrbuch das Twilight ihnen für die Mission geschrieben hat. Worin z.B. steht das sie immer genug Gold dabei haben sollten, den die Greife sind sehr hilfsbereit solange man seinen Reichtum mit ihnen teilt. Leider hat Pinkie schon den Löwenteil der Reisekasse für Süßigkeiten ausgegeben. Als die beiden in am Bahnhof ankommen und sich an den Aufstieg machen, Greifenstein liegt auf dem Berggipfel, sieht der Plan so aus das sie erst mal zum König gehen sollen. Allerdings wurde die Geschichte der großen Greife vor langer Zeit verfasst und endet mit der Krönung des vierzehnten Herrschers, König Guto. Wer momentan in Greifenstein herrscht ist nicht bekannt. Wen der König nicht helfen kann, sollen sie die Bibliothek aufsuchen. Da man von Bibliothekare alles erfahren kann. Und wen es die Zeit erlaubt kann man auch die Greifenstein Törtchen probieren die als Delikatesse gelten. Doch als Pinkie und Rainbow Dash nach dem langen aufstieg das Stadttor passieren finden sie statt eines prachtvollen Königreiches eine runter gekommene Müllhalde vor. Der Niedergang der Greife Als Pinkie vorschlägt zum König zu gehen taucht Gilda auf die ihnen sagt das es keinen König gibt und nicht begeistert ist die beiden zu sehen. Als das Gespräch auf den Pokal von Boreas kommt meldet sich Gildas Großvater Gruff zu Wort. Der gegen ein kleines Entgeld erzählt, das König Grover einst die Greife mit dem Pokal von Boreas einte. Dieser Pokal erfüllte jeden Greif der ihn sehen durfte mit großem Stolz. Er verbannt die Greif und gab ihnen eine Identität. So blühte Greifenstein viele Generationen lang auf. Bis zur Regentschaft von König Guto. Eines Nachts griff Arimaspi an um den Pokal zu rauben. Guto uns seine Leute schlugen sich tapfer doch erreichte Arimaspi sein Ziel. Doch auf seiner Flucht stürzte der Unhold mit dem Pokal in den Grundlosen Abgrund. Es heißt als der Schatz in fiel nahm er den Stolz der Greife mit. Worauf die Hochkultur der Greife nieder ging. Guto war der letzte König von Greifenstein. Womit den Ponys jetzt klar ist wieso Twilights Buch mit Guto endet. Für Rainbow Dash ist klar das sie den Pokal wiederfinden sollen. Für Gilda ein unsinniger Plan da Greife sich um nichts und niemanden kümmern. Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie. Als Rainbow Dash sich auf die Suche macht meint Pinkie das sie zu erst in die Bibliothek sollten. Aber Rainbow Dash hat kein Lust auf Bücherwalzen, darum trennen sich die beiden. Zwei Ponys, Zwei Ziele Während Rainbow DAsh sich eine Ausrüstung und einen Führer für den Abgrund organisiert. Zeigt Gilda Pinkie auf Nachfrage die Bibliothek von Greifenstein. Die nur noch eine Ruine ist. Dort unterhält sich Pinkie ein wenig und etwas einseitig mit der Statue von König Grover. Sie glaubt nicht dass das was mit Greifenstein passiert ist nur an dem Verschwinden eines Pokals liegt. Als sie sich umsieht meint Pinkie das sie die Greife mit einem Song aufmuntern kann. Da macht Gilda sie darauf aufmerksam das in Greifenstein Singen verboten ist. Da will Pinkie eine Party machen doch es gibt keinen Party Shop und der Plan es mit Kuchen zu versuchen scheitert daran das es keine Bäckerei gibt. Zum Glück sind die berühmten Greifentörtchen Gildas Spezialität und Sie verkauft Pinkie eines. Die sich einen Zahn daran abbricht. Was Gilda egal ist denn sie verkauft die Dinger nur um genug zu verdienen damit sie die Stadt verlassen kann. Wo bei ihr Pinkie Hilfe anbietet. Unterdessen hat Rainbow Dash den Grundlosen Abgrund erreicht und ihre Liebe Mühe mit Ihrer Bergführerin die für jede Leistung bares sehen will. Derweil hat Pinkie Gildas Törtchen mit Backpulver verbessert. Der Duft der neuen Törtchen lässt einen Greif namens Greta innehalten die von einem Andern Greif bei Seite gestoßen wird. Sofort hilft ihr Gilda auf, doch Greta verschwindet ohne ein Wort des Dankes. Doch das reicht Pinkie um zu erkennen das Gilda eigentlich gut ist. Die versucht dem Pony klar zu machen dass das nur ein Greif war den sie kennt und hängt ihrer Erinnerung an Rainbow Dash nach. Jetzt begreift Pinkie was zu tun ist und eilt zu Rainbow Dash. Zur selben Zeit seilt sich Rainbow Dash in den Abgrund ab, in dem es zum Fliegen viel zu Windig ist. Da reist ihr Seil und Rainbow Dash kann sich gerade noch auf einen Felsvorsprung retten wobei sie sich aber ihren Hinterhuf verletzt. Zu allem Überfluss hat sie auch kein Geld mehr weshalb ihrer Bergführerin sie einfach sitzen lässt. Erinnerungen Rainbow Dash kann ihren Huf notdürftig verarzten aber die Winde im Abgrund sind zu stark als das sie Raus fliegen könnte. Da findet sie zum Glück Pinkie, die ihr auch ein Seil runter werfen kann. Leider denkt sie nicht daran eines der Enden fest zu binden. Sofort will Pinkie Hilfe holen. Rainbow Dash soll so lange bleiben wo sie ist. Der Vorsprung fängt ab abzubröckeln. Gilda findet gerade die neuen Törtchen gut, als Pinkie sie um Hilfe Bittet Rainbow DAsh zu retten. Gilda weigert sich zunächst bis sie sich daran erinnert wie es damals war als sie ins Fliegerjugend-Feriencamp kam wo ihr Rainbow Dash gegen die Raudis half und mit ihr Freundschaft schloss. Zusammen machen sie sich auf Rainbow Dash zu retten. Flucht aus dem Abgrund Während Gilda versucht zu Rainbow Dash zu kommen bricht der Felsvorsprung unter ihr weg. Da bindet sich Pinkie das andere Ende von Gildas Sicherungsseil um und Springt. Sie kann Rainbow erwischen, Gilda wiederum kann sich an einem anderen Felsvorsprung festhalten. Hier entdeckt sie die Überrest von Arimaspi. Gleich gegenüber liegt der Pokal von Boreas. Als Gilda versucht an ihn ran zu kommen rutsch er ab und bleibt an der Kante hängen. Zu Allem Übel verliert auch noch Rainbow DAsh den Halt. Gilda muss sich entscheiden und wählt ihre Freundin, die sie auf den Vorsprung mit Arimaspi zieht. Der Pokal fällt. Aber das ist Gilda egal den Rainbow Dash ist ihr viel Wichtiger als irgend ein Stück Gold. Gildas neue Freundin Zurück in Greifenstein macht Pinkie Rainbow Dash und Gilda klar das sie nicht hergeschickt wurden um den Pokal zu finden sonder durch Freundschaft zu ersetzten. Wen sich die Greife erst mal wieder umeinander kümmern würde ihr Königreich besser als je zuvor. Die Ponys machen Gilda Mut mal nett zu Greta zu sein, was zu ihrer Überraschung klappt. Als Rainbow Dash meint das es Zeit ist nach Hause zu fahren kriegt Gilda Panik wie sie in Greifenstein Freundschaft verbreiten soll hat sie ja noch nicht mal einen Freund. Da sagt ihr Rainbow Dash das sie mit ihr und Pinkie zwei Freunde hat. Nach etwas Gruppenkuscheln sichert Rainbow Dash Gilda zu das sie sie besuchen werden. Zum Schluss teilen sich Gilda und Greta ein Blech Törtchen. Bei diesem Anblick glitzert es im Auge der Statue von Grover, was nur Pinkie bemerkt. Aber jetzt will sie mal sehen was Gummy in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hat. Nichts. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:28: Die Art wie Rainbow Dash und Gilda sich Grüßen ähnelt der von Jerry Seinfeld und Newman in der Sitcom Seinfeld von 1989. *Z. 18:24: Gildas Zwickmühle sich zwischen Pinkie und Rainbow Dash und dem Pokal von Boreas zu entscheiden. Spiegelt die Zwickmühle von Indiana Jones als er sich in Indiana Jones und der Letzte Kreuzzug von 1989, zwischen Flucht mit seinem Vater aus dem einstürzenden Tempel und dem abstürzenden Heiligen Gral entscheiden muss. Trivia *Der Name Arimaspi leitet sich ab von Arimaspen einem Volk von einäugigen Wesen aus der griechischen Mythologie. Die sich eine große Schlacht mit Greifen um Gold geliefert haben sollen. *Der Pokal von Boreas ist benannt nach Boreas dem antiken griechischen Gott des Nordwindes. In seiner nähe soll die große Schlacht zwischen Arimaspen und Greife statt gefunden haben. Navboxen en:The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone pl:Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel